Complications
by Joycelyn Solo
Summary: Dick has a crush on two girls: his crimefighting comrade and his best friend
1. Chapter One

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series. It may not be all that good, but I laughed out loud a lot while I was writing this first chapter. I don't know if or where the story will go, but if I get enough positive feedback I'll see what I can do.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter One**

"Guys, I've got a serious problem."

Both Bruce and Alfred looked up from their sections of the newspaper and eyed Dick as he entered the breakfast room.

"What's up, Dick?" Bruce asked with an upbeat invitation to join them. He was in a particularly content mood. The sun was shining, Alfred had remembered to sprinkle cheese on top of his scrambled eggs, and _Garfield_ had been particularly amusing. The chance to help his son out with an important problem would be nothing short of making him feel...super.

Dick took a seat and reached for a blueberry muffin. "Well, there's this girl..."

Bruce jumped in his seat, unsettling his eggs from the plate. "Uh, Alfred, can you handle this?" He had gone visibly pale. "I've just remembered an appointment at WayneTech."

"Bruce, it's Sunday." Dick interrupted him. "And besides, I think this may be too big for even Alfred to handle alone."

Bruce settled back in his chair, in obvious discomfort with the brewing topic. However, his son was in trouble and needed his help. Swallowing visibly, he prompted, "Alright, Dick, there's this girl..."

"Actually, there're two girls."

This time both Alfred and Bruce jumped from their chairs.

"I'll drive you to WayneTech, sir." Alfred announced, his orange juice sloshing in his attempt to leave the table.

"Sit down, both of you." Dick commanded, bracing his hands on the table and leaning forward in, what he hoped to be, an intimidating stance for them to take him seriously. "It isn't often we get to brainstorm about something none-crime related. I'd think you'd jump at the chance for the three of us to tackle a new problem."

Bruce protested. "But, crime we know."

"Women, we do not." Alfred finished.

Dick threw his hands up. "I can't believe you two."

Seeing the dismay evident on his surrogate son's face, Bruce conceded and resumed his chair again. Alfred, though wary, followed suit.

"That's better." Dick said, sitting down again. "Now then, there are these two girls. And I like them both. A lot. But it's even more complicated than that."

"More complicated than having crushes on two girls?" Bruce inquired.

"I've broken two very important rules." He stared at Bruce. "I broke the number one rule of crimefighting ­­ never fall for anyone else in spandex."

Alfred took a moment to clear his throat and also stare at Bruce. Everyone reflected for a moment on the Catwoman fiasco.

"But I also broke the number one rule of friendship ­­ never fall for your best friend."

"I'm guessing Batgirl and Barb Gordon are the two girls." Bruce stated. There was something peculiar in his voice, Alfred noted, but ignored it.

"Master Richard," the loyal butler began, "what exactly is it that you feel for these young ladies?"

Dick looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Barbara is really smart and funny and I feel like I can talk to her about anything. But I can't talk to her about being Robin. Batgirl and Robin have a lot in common, like the whole double life thing. Plus," he added, waggling his eyebrows, "she sure knows how to fill out a Batsuit."

Alfred cleared his throat at that.

Dick grinned at the butler.

Bruce rolled his eyes at both of them.

"What exactly is it you are looking for from us, Master Richard?"

Dick's eyebrows rose hopefully. "Some parental guidance? Grade A dating advice?"

"Can you give us some time to think about your dilemma, son?" Bruce asked, that strange sound still present in his voice.

Dick looked at his watch. "Yeah, sure. I'm supposed to meet Barbara at the library anyway." He grabbed his backpack from the chair and headed out the door, waving at both of them.

Shaking his head at the young master's predicament, Alfred began to clear the dishes. Returning from the kitchen, he noticed something rather unusual at the table.

Master Bruce.

Seated at the breakfast table.

With his eggs cold and forgotten in front of him.

And a ridiculous grin across his chiseled features.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Bruce looked at Alfred and held up a hand, tilting his head as though listening for something. Alfred, too, listened and didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Then he heard the front gate chime in confirmation of Dick's car leaving the property.

"I'm perfectly fine, Alfred."

"Then why are you smiling like that? At all? Are you mocking Master Dick's dilemma?"

"Far from it, Alfred. I feel more sorry for him than you can imagine." He stood and placed a familiar hand on the trusted friend's shoulder. "I happen to know that his problem is even more complicated than he thought."

"And how is that, sir?"

"His affection for Barbara and his lust for Batgirl is directed at the same girl."

Alfred's jaw dropped in very uncharacteristic fashion. "You're not saying..."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Barbara and Batgirl are the same woman ­­ and Dick's got a crush on both of them!"

~~~~~~~

**Author's note: **Well? What did you think? Will Dick be taunted by his feelings? Will Barbara recipricate feelings for at least one of Dick's identities?

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series. 

Based on positive feedback, I am going ahead and making this a full-blown story with multiple chapters, character development, plot and everything. Isn't that exciting? I thought so. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Two**  
Despite the number of students attending Gotham State University, the campus was unusually quiet for a Sunday afternoon. Granted, it was early in the semester and few students wanted to waste their precious time researching in the library or stuck in front of a computer.

But few students took their work as seriously as Barbara Gordon.

Surrounded by her notes, chemistry textbooks, and a stack of biographies, Barbara looked at her watch and groaned. 

_He's late._ She wasn't surprised, Dick was always late. However, she hoped that once ­­ just to throw her off ­­he'd be on time. _He's got five more minutes before I leave_, she thought, ignoring the fact that she'd thought the same thing twenty minutes before.

She sighed and looked at the assignment handout. She had already read it twice in the half hour she'd been waiting for Dick, but at least it gave her something to do. 

Well, something to do aside from think about Dick.

It was bad enough that he was one of the best looking men on campus, but he was one of the few guys that actually "got" Barbara. When he looked at her he didn't see a "brain" or the police commissioner's daughter; he saw Barbara Gordon. 

If he only knew the affect he had on her ­­ well he'd probably tease her mercilessly and say something about her being like a sister to him.

_And who needs that?_

So, she ignored the warm feelings that threatened when he was near and instead used things like his tardiness or lack of seriousness to remind herself that he was unattainable on that level. He was her best friend and she didn't want to lose that. 

"Hey, Babs. Miss me?" 

Barbara looked up from her reading and looked up at Dick. How he managed to always sneak up on her she still hadn't figured out, but at least he finally showed.

"You're late."

"I know and I'm sorry." He smiled in apology and sat across from her, setting his bag on the floor next to his chair. "I couldn't find a parking spot." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Even if it wasn't Sunday and the parking almost completely vacant, I know that you park in Staff Parking anyway just to see if you can get away with it." 

He had the decency to look sheepish at that. "Aw, c'mon, Babs. I'm testing the system. You and I both know it's illegal for students to use Staff Parking ­­ but in the year and a half that I've done it I haven't been ticketed once."

"Yes, I know." Barbara agreed, a smile crossing her lips even though the fact bothered her. "Who in their right mind would ticket the heir of the fortune that underwrites most of the facilities on this campus?"

"Exactly. As soon as I get a ticket I'll pay it and start parking like a normal student ­­ but for now I'm going to park on the wrong side of the law ­­ for purely scientific purposes."

"Speaking of scientific purposes, isn't there a reason we're in the library on this lovely Sunday afternoon?" Barbara reminded, tapping a finger on the chemistry textbook in front of her.

"You mean it's not just because you can't get through the weekend without me?"

Rolling her eyes, she hoped he wouldn't notice the blush that flushed her cheeks. "In your dreams, Grayson." she said, knowing that in truth it _was_ in her dreams. "Now, let's get some work done."

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Dick glanced up from the volume he was reading and watched as Barbara took notes from two books simultaneously. 

He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the red tendrils that escaped from the ponytail she'd pulled her hair into. He was fascinated by the way her reading glasses fell to the end of her nose when she read. And the way she could write notes from one book while reading the next one...well that was actually a little frightening, but she didn't get to be known as "the Brain" by having red hair and wearing glasses.

It was times like this, in the companionable silence that accompanied their research, when he found it difficult not to blurt out something completely foolish about how much he liked Barbara.

Then, like a splash of cold water, he would remember that they were best friends and he wouldn't want to do anything to endanger that.

Besides, if he ever told her how he felt, she'd feel obligated to let him down easy and say something about how he was like a brother to her.

_And who needs that?_

So, he ignored the rampant feelings that threatened when she was near and focused on the task at hand ­­ using everything he'd learned from Bruce to hide his emotions.

"Dick?"

"Yeah, Babs?" 

"I asked how you were doing...are you okay?" her eyebrows rose ever-so-slightly in concern and he ignored the somersault his stomach did.

"I'm fine, I guess all these chemical formulas put me in a trance."

She smiled at him, knowing full well that he understood this stuff better than she did. "Well, snap out of it. The librarian's getting ready to kick us out."

"Already?" he looked at his watch. "It's after six?"

"What's the matter, Dick? Late for a date?"

He nodded and Barbara looked down at her books as she put them into her bag. _How stupid could I be to ask that? Of course he's got a date._ "If you need to get going I can finish putting our books back."

"Thanks, Babs." he grinned as he grabbed his bag. "You're the greatest."

_Yeah. The greatest _friend.

Smiling as he left, Barbara couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy as Dick rushed off to meet whoever the lucky girl was.

~~~~~~~

**Author's note: **I know, that wasn't the greatest, but I promise the next couple chapters will more than make up for it (at least, I hope so).

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Three  
**Feather-duster tucked under his arm and grim determination on his face, Alfred Pennyworth steeled himself for his remaining chore. 

The Batcave.

Master Bruce winced every time Alfred even hinted at a little light dusting of the Bat's secret lair ­­ no matter how much it may need it. 

Therefore, while both Masters Bruce and Dick were out of the mansion on "civilian" business, Alfred planned to take full advantage by tackling the mass of cobwebs he'd seen forming behind the Batcomputer. 

So imagine Alfred's disappointment upon peering into the din of the Batcave to see a pair of long legs sticking out from under the Batmobile. 

"Master Richard," he greeted, disguising his disappointment and any suspicion as to his motives. "I hadn't expected to find you down here."

"Hey, Al." a disembodied voice greeted him. "I'm just getting a jump on the Batmobile's tuneup schedule."

"I was of the understanding that you were joining Master Bruce for dinner with Mr. Fox."

"Yeah, that was before I found out Lucious' niece would be joining us." Dick rolled out from under the Batmobile, his overalls covered in enough grime to make Alfred cringe (which it really didn't take much). "She's a nice girl but a little pushy ­­ if you know what I mean."

Alfred knew exactly what he meant, of course. He'd been watching Bruce fight off "pushy girls" for years. Those same women made it possible for him to uphold the playboy image he used to dissociate himself with the Bat. 

"Would you have attended dinner were it to be Commissioner Gordon and his lovely daughter?" Alfred asked, hinting at the morning's conversation.

His answer was a large grin that seemed to encompass most of the young master's face. 

"Even if I _did_ just spend a couple hours at the library with Barbara, I probably could have managed to sit through a couple more for dinner." He wiped his hands on a rag from the bin nearby. "Too bad I had to run out on Barbara to meet Bruce before I knew dinner was going to be a bust. I probably could have talked Babs into getting a pizza." To accentuate the point, his stomach growled. 

"Come upstairs in a few minutes, Master Richard, and I will have prepared some dinner for you." Alfred said, turning to go back upstairs. If Dick noticed the slight droop of disappointment in the older man's shoulders he didn't let on.

Perhaps some nice supervillain will break out of Arkham and get both men out of the cave for a couple hours. Alfred mused, _Then maybe I can get some work done._

~~~~~~~

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Four**   
"Barbara?"

"I'm here, Dad."

"Home so early?" Leaning against the doorjamb, half of his body in the room and half out (both preserving her spatial needs and offering the comfort of his presence according to _The Single Father's Guide to Raising a Teenage Daughter)_, Jim Gordon struck a thoughtful pose for his daughter. "I was so sure Dick Grayson wasn't afraid of me."

Barbara turned from her computer monitor and smiled at her father. "The library is only open so late, Dad." She folded her arms on the back of her computer chair and rested her chin atop them.

"Much to your disappointment, I know." At her invitation he stepped into the room he sat on her bed. "When you said you were studying chemistry with Bruce Wayne's son, I guess I assumed the worst."

In a flippant tone, revealing more than she probably wanted it to, Barbara replied, "Nope. The only chemistry between Dick and me is in a book." She straightened and brushed an errant lock of red hair behind her ear. "Besides, he had to bail early for a date tonight."

_Hmmmph_. Jim thought to himself. _And here I always thought Dick to be such an intelligent young man_. "Well that's certainly good news."

Barbara frowned at her father. 

"I thought I was going to be stuck having dinner on my own tonight." He reached for the telephone on her bedside table. "You in the mood for Chinese?"

"Have I ever not been in the mood for Chinese food?" She smiled widely and Jim was heartened to see the sparkle return to her green days.

~~~~~~~

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

~~~~~~~

**A note from Joycelyn:**  
Sorry this installment took so long. This Chapter and Chapter Seven have actually been written all weekend ­­ but I was hoping to post Chapters 5-7 at once. Too bad Robin and Batgirl kept giving me trouble as I tried to write and REwrite Chapter Six. I spent so much time on this story that I completely neglected my other work-in-progress and left a lot of people hanging over in the _ER_ section. I hope this chapter sates your appetites for at least a little while. Oh, and I hope it's good, too.

~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Five**  
Her mind and body fortified by the Chinese food and conversation with her father, Barbara was in high spirits as she leapt from building to building across the Gotham skyline.

But as she danced across the rooftops, she was no longer Barbara Gordon. From the moment she donned her mask for her "night job," she ceased to be the police commissioner's daughter.

She was Batgirl.

And, as Batgirl, she had too many things to worry about than to be bothered by the various goings-on in Barbara's life ­­ especially her feelings for Dick Grayson. 

So, thoughts of Dick Grayson and his deep blue eyes and killer smile were put to rest as the vigilante scoped the city for signs of evil intent.

Landing softly atop Wayne Tower, the unofficial vantage point of Gotham's crime fighters, Batgirl was greeted by the site of Robin propped against the ledge with a pair of Batnoculars ­­ or whatever he called them ­­ with no sign of Batman.

"Nice night for crime fighting?" he greeted, affording her a smile he would never give were the Bat present.

Batgirl sat on the ledge next to him and made a pointed look around the rooftop. "Batman find someone better to spend the evening with?"

"Funny." Robin said in voice that clearly conveyed that he thought her comment was anything but. "There was a power outage at Arkham and he's helping to make sure all the bad guys are behind bars where they belong."

"But, just in case any slipped through, you're keeping an eye on the city." She shifted her cape about her to block the cool October breeze. "Is that why you're out here on a school night?"

Though Batgirl knew little about Robin, she did know what, like Barbara Gordon, his alter ego was still in school of some sort and usually only patrolled on weekends and holidays.

"I could ask why you are out on a school night, too, young lady." Robin assumed a mock-authoritive voice as he regarded her. "Don't you have homework to do?"

She smiled. "Truthfully, I needed to let off some steam and I figured if there was a baddy out there in need of a pounding it was just as well."

Robin understood the feeling, but he was careful not to encourage Batgirl to think that crime-fighting was a good stress-reliever for her everyday life. It was serious business and a clear mind was needed each night.

But he knew about letting off steam.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but it's been pretty quiet tonight. Batman was concerned that with the situation at Arkham taking police precedence, the small-timers would take advantage of it." He indicated the small radio on the ledge. "Looks like Gordon's done a pretty good job of keeping the problem under wraps."

_Way to go, Dad_. Batgirl thought, keeping her face as neutral as possible. It was difficult not to show some reaction when they mentioned the police commissioner; and the times she actually stood on the roof of the Gotham police department in front of her father ­­ well, she was pretty sure she hadn't slipped up yet.

Making herself comfortable on the ledge, she pulled her own pair of binoculars from her utility belt and began scanning the city with them. If she was lucky, maybe Robin had overlooked something.

* * *

Keeping his attention focused on the task at hand, Robin ignored the fact that Batgirl was sitting very close to him. So close that he could almost make out the scent of her shampoo.

It was true that at times ­­ most the time ­­ he didn't think Batgirl should be out playing crime-fighter with him and Batman, but that didn't mean he didn't admire her spirit.

Among other attributes.

Perhaps that was part of why he found it difficult to work with her. He was too easily distracted when she was around. It was easier to use her lack of experience to keep her at bay than to admit what he really felt about her.

At the moment, with the city so peaceful and Batman nowhere in sight and her sitting so near ­­ well, it was pretty easy for him to imagine them anywhere other than the rooftop of Wayne Tower and wearing anything other than their costumes.

Of course, they'd both be wearing their masks. Especially since Robin didn't have any faces to really put with Batgirl's body. Not that he hadn't tried, but none of the ones he'd tried so far had quite _fit_.

Since his confession to Alfred and Bruce that morning, he was surprised Batman hadn't said anything to him before going on patrol. Perhaps Batman trusted him not to act foolishly on any feelings he may have for their female comrade.

Or perhaps Batman didn't expect Batgirl to be out tonight, either.

Robin hoped it was the former and hoped even more fervently that Batman's faith in him was not misplaced. 

"Oh, ho." Robin was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Batgirl's excitement. "We've got unusual movement in the Gotham Music Institute."

"The Music Institute?" Robin echoed, pointing his Batnoculars in the same direction as Batgirl. "Shadow movement. Could be the security guard."

Batgirl stuck her head close to his and moved his line of sight toward the skylight. "Would security have removed pieces of the skylight to get in?"

Suppressing the warm feelings that invaded his being at her increased proximity, Robin hooked his Batnoculars to his belt and stood up. "Well, Batgirl, we'd better check it out."

A grin of triumph on her face, Batgirl began walking in the direction of the Music Institute. "Let's go."

Pulling the Bat-grapple from his belt, Robin stepped up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Want a lift?"

Surprised by the sudden and unexpected movement, Batgirl didn't really have a chance to answer before they were both soaring through the air toward the Institute.

~~~~~~~

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

~~~~~~~

Sorry this took so long. I've been wrestling with the chapter that I meant to place before this one. However, I've given up and am going to just skip it and post this chapter. I don't think there will be anything lost in the transition from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy and the next installment should be not _too_ far behind.

~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Six**  
The man formerly known as William Omoha MacElroy, a renowned Yale professor of Egyptology, was not happy.

Seated on the dais, his gaze boring through the less-than-reputable members of his employ, he waited for their leader to explain how such a well-conceived plan could have failed so utterly.

The professor, though a recent accident and subsequent medical condition had changed his career path, was once a very patient and quite amiable man. He never raised his voice. He seldom argued. He would never hurt a fly.

That is, William MacElroy, wouldn't.

The figure surveying the group of ruffians looked much the same as the one who once stood in front of gawking undergraduates eager to learn about mummies and pyramids. 

But this man no longer housed the mindset of the genteel professor. He no longer answered to Mr. MacElroy. He ignored friendly greetings to the name William. And he flatly refused to be bothered by anyone addressing him as Professor Mac.

For the man in the front of the room was King Tutankhamen; King Tut to his close associates and the occasional flying rodent.

And King Tut was not a patient man. As an equal with the gods he didn't need to be. 

However, even he had to admit that the reign of the pharaohs was long gone and good help was hard to find ­­ especially since good help was no longer simply born into servitude.

But Tut worked with what he had available and overlooked the obvious faults found among his "Tutlings" (chief flaw being that most of them seemed to have skipped the lesson on ancient Egypt and had to be taught everything from scratch ­­ if only he'd been a history teacher in another life).

If there was one thing his Tutlings thrived at, however, it was a case of breaking and entering. 

Their task had been simple: break into the Gotham Musical Institute and steal various items for the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Tut needed these articles and others his charges had "gathered" from around the city to rebuild Thebes, his capitol city, in place of the travesty currently called Gotham.

"I'm sorry, my king." The Grand Vizier, formerly Bob Spitzman of Gotham City Jail, reported. "We cleared out most of the exhibit, but Batgirl and Robin stopped us before we could finish."

The wizened pharaoh was used to the various excuses given by his men and, expecting a repeat of previous pleas, had lulled into a bit of a dream-state while the Vizier explained their failure. 

At the mention of his Tutlings' foes, however, he perked up in his seat. "Girl? Did you say Bat_girl_?" 

Bob nodded, sure the king was going to go off a some tirade of how they'd let a girl get the better of them. He was prepared to defend himself from the sexist barbs ­­ and was surprised by the look of wonder on Tut's face.

"Uh, your Tutness?" Bob cleared his throat to gain the pharaoh's attention again. "You okay."

A smile crossed Tut's face as he regarded the Grand Vizier. "I am much more than okay, my faithful follower. Your news has he potential to answer a dilemma I have been wrestling with for some time now. Now," The smile of his became wider, almost jovial as he leaned forward, ignoring the other Tutlings gathered ­­ his gaze intent on Bob. "Tell me more of this...this Bat_girl_." 

~~~~~~~

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

Sorry updates to this have taken so long. Inspiration was slow coming for a while, but was back in full force yesterday while I was at home, sick, with nothing to do expect think about Batgirl and Robin. Considering that I'm ill still today, you just might get a couple more chapters (as is, you get two today). Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Seven**

The glow of the monitor on her father's desk was the only source of light as Barbara gathered everything she could on her foes from the other evening.

Between the vegetable oil and golden loin cloths, the goons from the Music Institute looked like extras from an Egyptian movie set.

And there was only one man who would use mummy-wannabes for his nefarious activities.

King Tut.

After taking a spill from the lecture platform at Yale, Professor William MacElroy believed himself to be King Tutankhamen and everyone else destined to serve him. Since the authorities didn't like him trying to enslave students and fellow faculty, he was taken into custody and placed in Arkham Asylum.

His doctors seemed to think he made excellent progress and released him after two years, thinking that his recovery would be expedited if he were allowed to integrate into the "real world" once again. He was to see his therapist twice a week and check in with his probation officer daily.

That was six months ago. 

Neither his doctor or the probation officer had heard from him in two months.

With this information, Barbara tackled her father's office computer in hopes to correlate various thefts in that time period with items of interest to an ancient king. 

The list of items weren't really surprising. In addition to the flutes, harps, drums and rattles from the Gotham Musical Institute, the Crisco-Men had pilfered pottery, headdresses, weapons, and farming equipment of the era.

Once that list was compiled, she ran a search for any potential items Tut would be interested in as well as their location.

Quickly scanning through the search results, she smiled triumphantly and quickly sent the information on the screen to her printer. As soon as the machine began spooling, however, she knew it was a bad idea. Her father was more than a little hesitant when it came to technology and he had refused to allow his computer and equipment to be upgraded -- not when he'd finally learned how to use it. As such, his printer was an older model that made more noise than Barbara wanted to risk making in the supposed-to-be quiet office.

Once the last page printed, she strained her ears, listening intently for any noise out in the hall. 

Just as she was about to breathe a sigh of relief, she heard footfalls echo down the deserted corridor -- headed her way.

Quickly shutting down the computer and monitor, she thanked her photographic memory because there was no way she could risk printing off more. 

Seconds after she ducked out the window, Detective René Montoya opened the commissioner's door to an empty office. She shrugged, figuring that it must have been the birds outside the open window making the noise she'd heard.

* * *

"I've got it."

Batman and Robin both turned at the sound of her voice to see Batgirl land softly on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. 

She hadn't expected a response from either of them, and she wasn't disappointed when both caped crusaders returned their attention to what they'd been doing. No matter how much Robin may have appreciated her watching his back the other night, he refused to cut her any slack in the Bat's presence. 

But she didn't allow their lack of enthusiasm to phase her. She was too hyped about her find. 

She joined them at the ledge, discreetly shouldering Robin out of the way to show how much she appreciated his turn of loyalties. "Tut's been going all over Gotham the last two months lifting artifacts to refurnish his dynasty."

"We already know that." Robin interrupted.

She was almost overwhelmed by the urge to stick her tongue out and give him a well-deserved raspberry, but refrained so she could continue. "Yes, but you don't know what his next target is."

"And you do?" The Boy Wonder didn't bother to hide his skepticism.

Surprising both of them, Batman softly spoke. "Let her talk. She might have something."

The effort to keep the satisfied smile from her face was even more difficult than keeping that raspberry to herself. "Tut's already collected everything he can from public exhibits, so he's going to have to go after private collections."

"How many private collections are there in Gotham?" Robin asked, leaning against the ledge and crossing his arms in front of him. 

"Quite a few, actually, but I think I know where he's headed next. Robert Mansten traveled quite extensively to Egypt, funding digs and building an impressive niche of ancient Egypt in his home."

"What makes you think it's his collection Tut's after?" Robin asked.

"Mr. Mansten is having his display area redone -- new lighting, security upgrade, state-of-the-art HVAC system...the works. In the meantime, his collection is being moved to a warehouse downtown. My bet is that Tut and his goons will strike once the collection is at the warehouse."

Batman looked thoughtful, she guessed. Considering it was Batman it was hard to tell what was going on behind the mask. Since he hadn't discounted her theory, she figured she should continue. 

"The collection is being moved Thursday afternoon, escorted by three police units. Once it arrives at the warehouse, two units will remain to guard it." 

"How do you know all this?" Robin asked, an eyebrow rising above his mask. 

"I accessed the GCPD mainframe while I was correlating the different artifact thefts."

"Impressive." Batman stated, nodding briefly to Batgirl. "Mansten's collection moves in two days and Tut's goons will probably strike that night."

"Another school night." Robin looked at Batgirl. "You sure you're up for it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Batgirl practically shouted. 

"Nothing. I just know that it's hard to juggle the night life with a day life." 

A look of disgust evident on her face -- even with her mask -- Batgirl sneered at the Boy Wonder, but before she could respond Batman joined in.

"In that case, perhaps both of you should stay at home."

Both Batgirl and Robin turned on Batman at the same time, shouting "NO!" so loudly it echoed off the roof tops. 

"Then it's settled. I expect both of you at the warehouse at nightfall." He turned to go. "You should both get some rest."

With that, he fired a line and flew out over the city.

For a moment, Batgirl and Robin watched his retreating form as it grew smaller and smaller on the skyline. 

Taking a deep breath, Robin turned to look at Batgirl, "Look I'm sorry I..." he trailed off as he realized that she'd already disappeared.

~~~~~~~

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Eight**

Arriving at her dorm room, Barbara couldn't get her suit off fast enough. 

"Who does he think he is?" She pulled her mask off and threw it into her closet. 

"What gives him the right to judge?" Her left and right boot joined the mask.

"'You sure you're up for it?' he asks." She threw her gloves in disgust and watched in satisfaction as the rest of her suit made a pile of kevlar on the floor. 

Even after a hot shower, which normally calmed her mind and body after a rough night out, she wasn't any closer to calming down. 

Deciding that she needed some air, she grabbed her jacket and stormed out the door.

* * *

_I'm the biggest jerk in the world_. Dick kicked at the ground as he walked through campus. 

He hadn't really meant to hurt Batgirl's feelings, he was just looking out for her. She was still new to the crimefighting business and he didn't want to to overextend herself. 

He was pretty sure she didn't have the advantage of Bruce and Alfred being helping and advising her along the way. He was just trying to look out for her. 

If only she'd stuck around long enough for him to explain. 

He smiled at her disappearing act, though. _At least I know how she feels when we pull that on her_. 

As he walked in front of the library, a flash of red caught his eye and for a brief moment he almost thought it was Batgirl. 

Blinking to clear his head, he saw that it was Barbara Gordon storming across the courtyard.

"Hey Babs!" he called out.

She turned briefly and quickened her pace in the opposite direction.

"Babs!" he broke into a jog to catch up to her. "What's up, Barbara? Just because I forgot my notes --" he stopped when she turned toward him. 

Her face was streaked with tears.

"Go away, Dick."

Never one to take a subtle hint, Dick put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

He brushed away her tears with his thumb. "Well, considering that I've only seen you cry once in the ten years I've known you, this is a pretty good indicator."

Barbara turned her head away from his ministrations. "Go away, Dick. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah-ha. So there _is_ something wrong." He grinned brightly in his triumph and was rewarded with the barest hint of a smile from Barbara. "Come on, Babs. What is it? School trouble? Parent trouble? Boy trouble?" _Please don't let it be a guy_, he hoped.

However, at the look on her face when he said 'Boy' trouble, his heart sank. _Watch it, Grayson_, he chastised, _it's not like you've ever told her how you feel -- you can't be jealous of some guy who had the guts you lacked._

Hoping that he wasn't making a mistake, Dick softly nudged her toward a nearby bench. "Babs, talk to me. Maybe I can help."

* * *

Staring at Dick, Barbara couldn't believe her luck -- or lack thereof. Of all the people she could have an emotional breakdown in front of, _he_ had to be the one to show up. 

Plus, it wasn't like she could really talk to _any_body about _this_ problem. 

She let out a deep breath. "I'm involved in this...group project...for my dad. Three of us are doing some work for him." _Not a _total_ lie -- my dad _is_ the police commissioner and we do help him out with his work_. 

"The one guy, I think, is okay with me, he seems to consider what I have to say even though he's older. But this other guy, the young one, I just can't figure out. One minute he's all gung-ho about a suggestion I've made, and the next he tells me I don't have enough experience to even be...um...helping them out." 

Intent on telling her story with the least amount of incrimination possible, Barbara didn't notice that Dick had taken her hand into his and was softly stroking it with his thumb.

"Every time I think that I'm contributing something, he jumps in with how I'm just interfering. Tonight he insinuated that I couldn't handle the...the group project...along with my regular school work." She took a deep breath, hoping to clear the lump out of her throat. "They wouldn't even know Tu...what the next step should be if it wasn't for me."

"This guy sounds like a colossal jerk." Dick ran a finger along her chin and turned Barbara's head so she was facing him. "Babs, you're the smartest woman I know. Anyone would be lucky to have you around." He looked down at their joined hands, noticing for the first time that he was holding hers. "Any guy would be lucky to be around you." He brought his head back up and met her eyes.

Barbara's felt her heart sped up at the intensity with which he was regarding her. "Dick --"

She was interrupted by a shrill beeping. 

Dick reached into his pocket and withdrew his pager. He looked at the number -- one of the codes he and Bruce used -- and groaned. "I hate to do this, Babs, but I have to go."

Relief or disappointment, she wasn't sure, flooded Barbara. "That's okay, really. I'm glad I was able to get it off my chest. Thanks for listening. I'm going to walk home now." she knew she was babbling, but she needed to distance herself, and fast, before she said or did something stupid. "See you around."

"Yeah," Dick stared as she practically ran away from him. "See you."  


~~~~~~~

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Nine**

"Quiet on the north side." 

"Quiet on the east side."

Batgirl listened as Batman and Robin checked in. "Quiet on the west side." she responded, speaking into the wrist communicator Batman had given her earlier.

It was midnight and there had been no sign of King Tut or his oily fiends. As the temperature dropped and her patience grew thin, she wondered if maybe Mansten's collection wasn't the next target. 

She could imagine the look on Robin's face if it turned out that Tut had no intention of hitting the warehouse. He'd give her that smug smile that conveyed more than any of his corny jokes could.

Of course, Batman had believed her -- more importantly, believed _in_ her -- and that was enough to strengthen her conviction that this had to be the place. 

And she wasn't going to let him down.

Gathering her cape more closely around her, Batgirl scanned the warehouse and surrounding area once more with her binoculars. As with the pervious four hours of surveillance: nothing.

_Hold on_...Batgirl stopped her sweep and zoomed in toward a dark van that had pulled up. If the fact that the van was running without its headlights wasn't enough to tip her off, the glint of vegetable oil from a nearby street lamp was more than she needed.

"We've got movement in the east. Black van and a load of Criso-boys."

Robin's voice came back at her. "Same on the north side."

"Wait until they enter the building before we move." Batman ordered.

Putting away her binoculars, Batgirl stretched while she awaited Batman's signal. Cramped muscles from sitting on a cold rooftop for several hours was no way to go into a fight.

"Okay. Let's go."

Readying a line, Batgirl prepared to leap toward the roof of the warehouse when she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

Recognizing the voice, she turned to see Tut's second-in-command.

Batgirl smiled coyly. "As a matter of fact, I've got plans. Maybe we could do this later?"

The Vizier returned her smile. "Oh, no. I think we need to do this now." He snapped his fingers and Batgirl was surprised to find herself surrounded by twenty oily, loincloth clad ruffians. "Get her, boys."

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the Tutlings had already subdued the on-duty police officers and were loading pieces of the Mansten collection into the first van.

After checking that both officers were okay, Batman entered the warehouse and was pleased to see that Robin had already of taken care of several bad guys. Granted, Batman would have liked to see his ward use more subtly before announcing his presence to two dozen thugs, but the young man was more than holding his own. 

Joining the fray, Batman announced his presence by knocking out two men with the Batarang.

"It's the Bat!" 

Robin threw one Tutling into two others and put up his hands in mock-indignation. "I don't get it. I've already knocked out ten guys and _you_'re the one they're afraid of?"

Batman didn't reply -- Robin didn't expect him to -- as he kicked out at one goon and rounded out to hit two more behind him. 

"Maybe it's the color scheme." the Boy Wonder wondered as he punched another criminal. "You think I'd get more respect if I wore darker colors?"

Again, the Dark Knight remained silent as he delivered a head-butt to a thug who thought he'd get away with smashing a large, ancient, clay pot into his back. 

"Or maybe it's the voice. They fear The Voice." Robin ducked as three Tutlings charged at him and watched in satisfaction as they crashed into the crate behind him. "Now that I think of it, chicks dig The Voice, too."

Robin looked over to Batman as he punched the last of the Tutlings. "Speaking of chicks...where's Batgirl?"

* * *

From the sidelines, things were going well for Bob Spitzman. 

Since informing King Tut about Batgirl, the pharaoh had been in higher spirits than the former car thief had ever seen him. He'd demanded the Grand Vizier find everything he could about Batgirl -- newspaper articles, video footage, action figures -- anything that could shed light on the Bat's female apprentice. 

"My Vizier," Tut had said, taking Bob aside. "I want you to bring Batgirl to me. There is one element of my kingdom that I cannot be without much longer. I need a queen to rule at my side." He held up a newspaper photo of Batgirl. "Bring me my queen."

Bob hadn't been quite sure how to go about capturing Batgirl, not after the way she and that infernal Bird-Boy had trounced him and his men at the Music Institute. 

But when his scout at the warehouse informed him that all three caped crusaders were watching for them, the Grand Vizier could not have been more pleased. 

Splitting his team in half, he sent the first group ahead in the vans to gain the attention of the Dark Knight and his partners. Then the second group, accompanied by him, would ambush Batgirl and take her back to King Tut before Batman and Robin were any the wiser.

So far, things were proceeding as planned. 

Oh, sure, Batgirl was putting up quite a fight, but there was no way she could defeat twenty men. He was actually surprised that she'd managed as long as she had, knocking several of the Tutlings out cold. 

She would tire soon, though. And when she did, the Grand Vizier would deliver her to his king. 

* * *

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up_, Batgirl thought, dodging a grab from one thug and delivering a kick to another. 

"Guys, I'm really flattered that you'd go through all this trouble for me." She punched one man in the nose and watched with satisfaction as his head shot back and hit another behind him. "But don't you know that being too eager is just going to push me away?"

She knew she was getting tired if she was running out of good punch lines. Robin would be disappointed in her, for sure. 

Her biggest problem was that the oil the Tutlings used -- olive oil, not vegetable, she decided upon closer inspection -- was beginning to make it difficult for her to connect her punches and kicks as her boots and gloves were covered with it. 

Even if she had an opening to get her jump line out, there was no way she'd be able to hold onto it long enough to make a getaway. 

Her new name would be "Splatgirl".

_Okay, I haven't lost my sense of humor yet_. 

Evading the grasp of another baddy -- the oil was a hindrance to them, too, at least -- she spun her leg out to kick two more...

...when her oil-slicked boot slipped out from under her. 

Before she could recover, three pairs of arms grabbed and lifted her up, holding her immobile.

"I had hoped we wouldn't have to resort to this," the Vizier said, moving toward her. As he neared, Batgirl noticed the needle in his hand. That explained why he hadn't been in the fight -- he was the backup plan.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, pulling in vain against the arms that held her. 

He tapped the end of the needle and she watched with dismay as two droplets hit the rooftop. "Once you wake up, all will be explained."

Her futile struggling did nothing as she felt the tip of the needle pierce her skin. Almost instantly, she felt her arms and legs relax and her eyelids become heavy. 

* * *

Anger coursed through Robin's veins as he watched the three men converge on the downed Batgirl. 

Not waiting for Batman, Robin took off at a run toward the other rooftop. Using everything his aerialist parents had taught him, he didn't even bother with a line to launch him to the next building. 

He arrived just as one of the goons slung Batgirl over his shoulder. 

Dispensing with the jokes he would normally use to announce his presence, he flew at the Grand Vizier and used his momentum to knock down the rest of the able-bodied goons.

He smiled to himself, seeing the bruises and cuts on several of the Tutlings; Batgirl had put up quite a fight. There was no way he was going to let these bozos get away with her.

Before the rest of them could regain their feet, Robin turned on the one holding his female counterpart. "I don't think the lady wants to go with you."

"She isn't protesting much, is she?" asked the Vizier, advancing toward the Boy Wonder. Before he could reach him, however, a black shadow had knocked him back to the ground.

Robin swept the legs out from under the man carrying Batgirl and caught her as he fell to the ground.

"Get the queen!" he heard one of the Tutlings yell. He kicked out and leapt over a charging trio, all the while cradling Batgirl protectively in his arms. 

Batman picked up the syringe and held it briefly under his nose. "Laudanum. She'll be out for a while. Take her to safety, I'll deal with these."

Robin nodded. Holding Batgirl close, he shot a line and took off toward Wayne Tower.

* * *

Slowly regaining consciousness, Barbara moaned softly. 

Every part of her body -- including, she was pretty sure, her hair -- hurt. 

Attempting to sit up, she moaned again -- this time louder -- and drew the attention of the man sitting beside her. 

_What's Robin doing here?_ she wondered before looking down to see that she was still in her costume.

"What happened?" Was that her voice? It sounded horrible.

Robin moved closer and handed her a canteen. "Water." he offered. "Batman and I stopped the bad guys in the warehouse...but we didn't know you were entertaining your own party on the rooftop."

In a blur of images, she remembered the Vizier and his Tutlings as they first tried to beat her into submission and then drugged her. "Yeah. Good time had by all." After drinking the water she was pleased that her voice sounded a little better. She looked around and saw they were atop Wayne Tower. "Do you know what they wanted?"

Robin shrugged. "The Vizier got away, but Batman is delivering a van-load of Tutlings to police headquarters. Hopefully he can get answers from them."

Despite the aches and pains she suffered from them, Batgirl almost felt sorry for the Tutlings. Batman was frightening enough on an everyday basis but when one of his -- and she was pretty sure she was included in the "family" -- was targeted, a whole new level of scary was uncovered.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked, his concern evident -- and heartwarming.

Batgirl took a deep breath, attempting to clear her head as she assessed the damage to her body. "You know how Wyle E. Coyote must feel after he's fallen off a cliff? That's about it." 

He chuckled softly, glad that she was feeling well enough to joke. When he'd seen her earlier...

Robin ran a finger along her chin and turned Batgirl's head so she was facing him. "Batgirl, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you tonight."

With the effects of the drug still in her system, Batgirl didn't resist his ministrations as she normally would have. Instead, she focused on the warm feelings that his touch evoked. "You didn't know I was in trouble. You had your hands full."

"I'm still sorry," he whispered, moving closer to her. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong on so many levels; one of them being that she was probably still under the influence of the Vizier's drugs. 

Despite everything that told him not to, though, there was one compelling force that drove him to his next action.

He wanted to. He had wanted to for a long time. 

Slowly, waiting for any sign of protest from her, Robin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Batgirl's. 

When she didn't immediately pull away, he took that as invitation to bring his other hand up to caress her cheek. 

Through the haze of the drugs, and the fuzzy feelings that invaded her being, Batgirl slowly regained her senses and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Robin, we can't do this."

"Why not?" He blurted out, then averted his eyes at the stupidity of the question. "You're right." 

She followed his cue and also turned to look at the city. She took a deep breath. "I won't deny that it wasn't nice. It was. And I'm pretty sure it's not just because of what the Vizier gave me. But there are so many reasons that we shouldn't go down this path."

Robin nodded, knowing she was right. However, because of the drugs, Batgirl seemed to feel compelled to keep going.

"It's not just that we're partners and Batman would never approve. But, there's someone special in my life. Someone I have feelings for that I don't have for you."

That brought his head up. He'd never even thought that she would already have a boyfriend. Just because he and Bruce were permanently single, it didn't mean that she was. "I didn't realize you had a boyfriend."

"Technically, I don't. He's my best friend, actually, and I'm sure he'll never see me as more than that...but...I have no idea what I'm saying or why I'm even saying it." She looked around the rooftop. "How did we get here?"

Robin breathed a sigh of mental relief. Maybe, if he was lucky, she'd forget this entire thing ever happened.

Of course, since he just noticed the dark shadow looming over them, he doubted if Batman would let him forget anytime soon.

~~~~~~~

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Ten**

In the several hours that Masters Bruce and Richard were out looking for King Tut, Alfred didn't waste any time tackling the various masses of cobwebs and dust bunnies that littered the Batcave.

_Perhaps I should call them "dust bats," _Alfred thought, smiling at his own joke. It was just ridiculous enough of a quip to give Robin a run for his money.

Whistling softly, he took a few final swipes with the feather duster before he was satisfied that the lair was clean enough for human inhabitance. The thought of his charges out fighting unscrupulous thugs and villainy in the crime-infested city didn't bother the butler; it was the hours they spent in the grime-infested cave. 

_Grime-infested. Crime-infested. I do believe I am on a role._ The elderly Englishman's smile grew wider as his whistling became louder. There was nothing like a job well done to lift the spirits of any man.

And judging by the grim looks beneath their masks when Batman and Robin entered the cave an hour later, their task had not been nearly as successful as Alfred's had.

"Rough night, gentlemen?" 

Removing his mask and gloves, Robin gave the butler a bare hint of a smile. "That's a bit of an understatement, Alfred."

"Were you unable to foil Tut's plan?" Alfred accepted the mask and gloves and "tsk"ed at the oily mess. He looked expectantly at Bruce for some sort of explanation, but was ignored.  
  
"I'm going to shower. Dick, maybe you should take some time and tell Alfred about tonight." With that, Bruce walked fully cowled toward the Batshower. 

Alfred raised an eyebrow toward his young charge. 

Dropping heavily into a chair, Dick hung his head. "I screwed up, Alfred."

Assuming that something had happened for Tut to get away with the Mansten collection, Alfred was prepared to reassure the young man that the tracking devices placed in the crates would lead the duo to Tut's hideout and it was okay if they'd gotten away. 

Prepared to cheer up the Boy Wonder, Alfred was quite surprised when Dick blurted out, "I kissed Batgirl."

Considering that was the furthest thing from Alfred's mind, it took him a moment to comprehend what Dick had just told him. When he did, he didn't really have anything to say to it.

Seeing Alfred's loss of speech, Dick hung his head again and continued. "I know. It was a stupid move. Tut's goons ambushed had her while we were in the warehouse and drugged her. We stopped them before they could get away and she's fine now, but while she was recovering...I don't know what came over me."

Knowing the lad's feelings for his caped comrade, Alfred was pretty sure what had come over him. "And how did Batgirl react?" 

"She seemed to like it at first." Dick blushed with frustration. "But then she stopped and said that there was someone else. And, of course, Batman saw the whole thing."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah. 'Oh dear' is right. But, thanks to whatever the Vizier gave her, Batgirl doesn't even remember it."

"Are you two finished?" Bruce asked, now clad in a dark sweatsuit.

When neither responded, he sat the the chair in front of the Batcomputer. "Tut's goons were less than helpful. I don't think they really knew what his plans were for Batgirl. Aside from the Vizier telling them that their job was to 'capture the queen.'"

"If this Tut character believes he is a king, then perhaps he has targeted Batgirl to fill the place of his queen." Alfred supplied. 

From the silence that pervaded the cave, Alfred guessed his two gentlemen must have come to the same conclusion.

"So what do we do now?" Dick asked. 

Bruce leaned back in the chair. "The safest thing would be for Batgirl to stay off the rooftops until Tut is caught."

"Oh yeah, and she's going to go along with that." 

"Or," Bruce continued, ignoring Dick's sarcasm. "We tell her what we know and trust her to be careful. And it wouldn't hurt for us to stick _close_ to her, either." 

Ignoring the smile that Bruce gave him when he said "close," Dick shrugged. "She's not going to like us babysitting her."

"She'll deal with it." Bruce stood and stretched. "I'm going upstairs to get some sleep. I have an early meeting at WayneTech. And you," he looked at Dick, a smile softening his features, "have chemistry class. Go get some sleep. I already told Batgirl to take tomorrow night off and I expect the same of you."

* * *

Crawling into bed, parts of her body aching that she hadn't fully realized existed before, Barbara reflected on the night's events. 

After assuring Batman and Robin that she was well enough to make it home on her own and promising that she wouldn't go out again until Saturday, she had wanted nothing more than a long hot soak. 

Too bad her dorm room didn't come equipped with a Jacuzzi. 

Settling for a shower, she took stock of the myriad of bruises that covered most of her body. _Guess I won't be wearing any low cut or short-sleeved shirts for a while_. Slipping her nightgown over her head, she caught her reflection in the full-length mirror. _Or skirts, for that matter_. 

_The price I pay to be a crimefighter. _

Of course, most nights she didn't take as harsh a beating as she did by Tut's lackeys. What did Tut want that he sent twenty goons after her? Her first guess was usually as a weakness to be exploited against her father. But since the attack was on Batgirl and not Barbara that theory held little relevance. 

Laying in bed, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. Those drug the Vizier had given her -- laudanum, according to Batman, a popular sedative back in the real Tut's day -- made it difficult to concentrate on anything between the time the Tutlings grabbed her and when Batman showed up on the roof of Wayne Tower. 

Everything in between was a blur of images -- and she had no idea if any of them were even real. 

Robin knocking the Vizier down.   
Robin holding her close while he warded off more attackers.   
Robin taking her to Wayne Tower.   
Robin smiling at her when she woke up.   
Robin kissing her.

She knew the last one had to be from drugged haze. Robin would never break one of his "Number Ones," as she liked to call them. He had a list of "Number One Rules of Crimefighting" and she was convinced that one of these days she'd present him with that list and make him put them in order. 

One cold night atop Wayne Tower he had told her about Batman and Selina Kyle, otherwise known as Catwoman. "Crimefighting's a tough enough business," he'd said, "without breaking the number one rule. Never fall for someone else in spandex."

She remembered telling him he didn't have anything to worry about and then laughing at the crushed look on his face.

_Of all the drug-induced fantasies, I'd have to have one with _Robin_._ She thought sourly. Not that she didn't have an appreciation for his crimefighting mind and body, but there was just too much she didn't know about him to think of him like that.

Right?

Hoping that sleep would help clear her head, Barbara finally gave in to the exhaustion that called to her.  


~~~~~~~

Tune in next time. Same Bat-Fiction Site. Same Batty Fan-Fic Author. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Eleven**

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, King Tut turned his head from left to right, admiring the_ khepresh_ -- his ceremonial crown -- as it rested atop his head. When his Vizier arrived with Batgirl, the pharaoh wanted to make the best of first impressions.

_Perhaps the crown is too much,_ Tut thought, wondering what his queen's reaction would be to the ornate headpiece. Unaccustomed to the extravagance of the old kingdom, it was possible she would not appreciate the beauty of what the _khepresh _represented.

Removing the crown, Tut used his fingers to comb out any evidence of crown-hair.

It was ridiculous, really, that an Egyptian king -- given his throne by the gods -- would be nervous about meeting a woman ten years his junior. However, as the Vizier had reminded Tut only hours before, there was a small chance Batgirl would be one of those independent women who may not be flattered by the attentions of an ancient king.

It was possible King Tut would have his work cut out for him if he intended to persuade Batgirl to take her place at his side.

Tut turned from the mirror and set the crown aside. There was little more he could do to improve upon his appearance. In his former life, some of his students had whispered about his status as "Professor Hottie;" he could only hope that Batgirl would think so.

Taking a seat on his throne, the pharaoh looked at the clock mounted on the far wall. It was long after midnight and the Vizier and the team of Tutlings should have returned hours before.

Just as Tut was beginning to think he should send another team, Tut heard the familiar sound of chimes announcing the arrival of his followers.

The pharaoh stood in greeting, prepared to welcome his bride with open arms -- only to be sorely disappointed by the absence of the cowled redhead.

"Where is she?" he asked his Vizier, ignoring the bedraggled appearance of the small band. "Where is my queen?"

- - -

Stifling a yawn, Barbara attempted once again to follow her chemistry professor as he delved deeper and deeper into the properties of...She looked at her notes and realized that she had copied down a dozen pages of notes without having any real idea what was being discussed.

_This reminds me why I usually don't go out on school nights_, she thought. Or, at least, she didn't stay out nearly as late.

Or get tackled by twenty men.

Or be drugged.

Batman said he wanted her to take the night off and she didn't plan on disobeying him. As it was, there was nothing she wanted more than to go back to her room and crawl into bed.

She stole a glance at Dick, sitting a couple rows ahead of her. Maybe she could convince him to let her borrow his notes later.

As though he knew she was thinking about him, he turned around and winked. She smiled back at him and hoped that he didn't stare long enough to see her blush.

It was amazing, really. For as smart and level headed as everyone gave her credit for being, she was having a difficult time not turning into jelly when Dick Grayson was around -- and her current condition was making it even harder to hide than usual.

Looking back down at her paper, she decided to quit pretending to take notes. Instead, she flipped to a new sheet and quickly scribbled down everything she knew about Tut. As many times as she'd done this exercise, she knew she was still missing the big picture. She wrote down what she did know, which aside from the obvious -- stealing Egyptian artifacts from all over Gotham City and drafting at least a hundred smalltime criminals into his employ -- wasn't much.

But what was his ultimate scheme? Every villain had an ultimate scheme.

Did he plan on reselling them? _Doubtful. He feels as though they're rightfully his._

Was he just hoarding all the artifacts to build his own private temple? _Perhaps. But for an ego like Tut's...there has to be something more_.

_Maybe_ --

"Hey, Babs. You gonna stick around and hear the lecture again?"

Quickly closing her notebook, Barbara turned around to see Dick sitting behind her. "I was just...I...Hi."

"Hi." Dick grinned broadly at her. "If you're done here...wanna go get a bite to eat before we get to work on our project?"

"What...Oh, yeah, we're supposed to work this morning." So much for crawling back into bed. "How 'bout you go pick up some food and meet me back at my dorm?"

"Sure. I can do that." Dick's smile faltered for a moment as he seemed to search her features. "Listen, Babs, the last time I saw you you weren't doing so well...is everything alright?"

Barbara blinked, wondering what he must be thinking. Two nights ago she'd been a crying mess. Today she forgot about their study meeting and couldn't concentrate on studying. "I'm fine, Dick." _Anything _but_ fine, actually_. "Really."

He clearly didn't believe her, but he let it go. "Okay. I'll grab us a pizza and meet you at your place in a half hour."

- - -

Seated on the futon of Barbara's dorm room, only inches away from her, Dick found studying to be a difficult task. Despite spending the evening at Wayne Manor and being served breakfast in bed by a sympathetic Alfred, the young man hadn't felt very rested by the time he drove back to his own dorm to collect his things for class. His mind had been in overdrive ever since the incident on the roof of Wayne Tower.

He'd kissed Batgirl -- and she'd rejected him.

Of course, he shouldn't have expected any less and he'd had no right to take advantage of his fellow crimefighter in her drugged state.

Worse than the rejection, however, was the guilt. By kissing Batgirl, Dick felt as though he'd betrayed his feelings for Barbara -- feelings his best friend wasn't even aware existed.

Stealing a glance at Barbara, Dick wondered if she had any idea of her affect on him. She was, without a doubt, the most naturally beautiful woman he'd ever met. Being the ward of Bruce Wayne, Dick had been hit on and ogled by some of the most striking females in the world -- but none of them held a candle to Barbara Gordon. Dressed in a chunky sweater and corduroys, she looked better than any of the supermodels that tried attaching themselves to him. And, though Barbara had been unusually quiet that afternoon, Dick knew there was no one else's company he would rather share than hers.

_Then tell her, you idiot_, a small voice in the back of his head chastised.

He should tell her. He should just come out and say it. He should just open his mouth and say...

"Is there any pizza left?"

Dick stared, confused. "What?"

Barbara returned his gaze, smiling. "You must be really intent on that book, Dick. I asked if there was any pizza left?"

Dick, having eaten the last piece, shook his head. "Sorry, Babs. I think we finished it off a couple hours ago."

Her smile turned to a frown, disappointment evident in her features.

"We could always order another one," he offered, then looked at his watch. "Or we could go get dinner."

"It's Friday night, Dick. Don't you have plans?"

Dick shrugged. "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than right here."

"You can't think of anything better to do on a Friday than study?" Barbara asked, her tone incredulous. "Who are you and where's the _real_ Dick Grayson?"

"Funny, Babs." He took a deep breath. "We don't have to study. Maybe we can go catch a movie after dinner."

"That sounds a bit like a date to me, Dick."

"Yeah," Dick confessed, "that's kind of what I was going for."

Barbara was quiet for a moment. "Are you just being nice to me because of the crying fit the other day?"

"Why would you ask that?" Dick asked, surprised she would think that.

Barbara's voice was quiet. "Dick, we've been friends for years. You've never once asked me out."

Dick wasn't sure, but it almost sounded like disappointment in her voice. Had she _wanted_ him to ask her out?

He moved closer on the futon, their knees touching as he moved to face her. "Maybe I didn't want to risk our friendship," he confessed.

Her eyes searched his and he wondered what she was looking for. Why did she have such a hard time believing that he wanted to go out with her?

"If you don't want to go out, Barbara, that's fine," Dick said after a while, certain her reluctance must mean a lack of interest. "In fact, maybe I should just grab my stuff and--"

He stopped when Barbara leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. All thoughts of leaving escaped his mind the moment she began the kiss. In fact, he was pretty sure he could be perfectly happy sitting there for the rest of his life.

When Barbara pulled away from him, she smiled widely. "You've got yourself a date, Dick." she said, "You pay for dinner and I get to pick the movie."

----------------  
**Author's note: **I'm sorry it's been so long since this story was updated. After some not-so-sublte threats from one of Tut's goons, I'm hoping to wrap this story up before the end of the summer. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**  
Chapter Thirteen **  
"Alfred," Bruce announced as he entered the Batcave. "I have news." Removing his mask, a small smile crossed his features as the Bat was put to rest for the evening.

"News, sir? About King Tut?"

Bruce removed his gloves and cape and laid them over the back of his chair. "Better." He watched the quizzical look cross Alfred's face, knowing that the butler wouldn't pry, but patiently wait for Bruce to spill his beans. "It's about Dick's dilemma."

"You mean, something to do with Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked, his eyes widening in anticipation. "Do tell, sir."

"I was talking with Commissioner Gordon this evening. He mentioned that Barbara has been melancholy over a certain young gentleman. Our young gentleman." He smiled. "Barbara has a crush on Dick."

"That is marvelous news, sir. But didn't Miss Gordon refuse the young master already?"

"She turned down _Robin_ the Boy Wonder." Bruce pointed out, his smile getting bigger. "She's holding out for _Dick Grayson_." He rubbed his hands together and chuckled. "This is better than the Lois-Clark-Superman triangle."

"Sir?"

"Remind me to tell you a story sometime, Alfred."

**Author's note: **A very short little teaser, I know, but this scene came to me and didn't quite fit with any of the chapters. Expect a longer, more plot-driven, chapter later. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note:**This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Thirteen**

Twenty-four hours since her date with Dick, even as she prepared for her nocturnal duties, Barbara found it impossible to wipe away the ridiculous grin that seemed a permanent fixture to her face.

_If I didn't know better, I'd think I'd been gassed by the Joker_, Barbara thought, staring at herself in the mirror. Though she tried desperately to hide the smile, the mere thought of the amazing evening she'd spent with Dick would bring it back in full force.

Who would have thought that sharing Thai food and a cheesy horror flick -- activities she and Dick had enjoyed together for years -- could have seemed so wonderfully romantic? It wasn't like he'd never held the door for her before or allowed her to grab onto his arm during a particularly gruesome scene or even offer her his coat against the chill wind. But last night, last night he'd done all those things and it had been...magic.

_You're doing it again, Barbara_, she chastised. No bad guy was going to take her at all seriously if she couldn't put the dopey smile away. Of course, maybe any potential baddie would be so distracted by how dopey she looked that their apprehension would be made that much simpler.

_Or not._

Even if the bad guys didn't notice her goofy expression, Barbara could just imagine what Robin would have to say about it. Thoughts of the Boy Wonder put a bit of a dent in her happy mood, lessening the width of her smile. As grateful as she was for his rescuing her from Tut's goons, Barbara was still mad at Batman's protégé. Robin was a first class jerk and she was in just the mood to tell him so. She didn't need his or Batman's approval to guard the city and she refused to allow either of them to dictate her belief in herself.

Catching sight of the scowl reflected in her mirror, Barbara smiled -- mentally this time. _That's it, Babs_. _Just think mean thoughts about Robin and you'll have no problems perfecting your Batface_.

Of course, as soon as she got back to her room at the end of the night, she'd resume all her happy thoughts about Dick.

- - -

Perched on the ledge of Wayne Tower, Robin listened as Batman gave his instructions.

Despite an extensive search for King Tut and his goons, both the caped crusader and Commissioner Gordon had come up empty-handed. Given the high profile of Tut's previous endeavors, it was difficult to believe the former history professor and deranged villain could have simply vanished into thin air.

But, regardless of the lull in Tut activity, Batman wanted Robin to stick close to Batgirl while she was on the rooftops.

"Not too close, Robin," Batman said, a ghost of a smile in his voice as he closed the communications link. Robin knew it would be a long time, maybe even years, before Batman let him live down that ill-timed kiss with Batgirl.

The Dark Knight was not known for letting things go.

However, Robin had no intention of making a second mistake like that with Batgirl -- especially not after his night out with Barbara. As much as his hormones may have convinced him that Batgirl was the one for him, the magic of the previous evening left no doubt in his mind that Barbara Gordon was the one he really wanted to be with.

It had taken a great deal of restraint on his part not to say that very thing to Batman and put an end to the caped crusader's teasing. Dick was in no hurry to share his revelations with anyone save a certain redhead he couldn't help but think about.

"I see Batman's ditched you again."

Robin turned, surprised by the soft voice that came from behind him. Even as he berated himself for being distracted, he had to admit that Batgirl was getting really good at the sneaky side of crimefighting.

"He's trying to track down Tut," the Boy Wonder explained. "He wants us to keep an eye on the city while he's gone underground."

"Underground?" Batgirl asked, taking a seat next to Robin on the ledge.

"Sometimes it's easier to him to get answers if he's not dressed like a giant bat." Though Robin surprised himself by divulging one of his mentor's secrets, he had to admit that Batgirl had the right to know. She'd long ago earned her right to the cowl. "I'm sure he'll join us later tonight."

Batgirl nodded, taking the pair of binoculars off her belt and scanning the skyline.

Watching her perform the mundane task, Robin realized that it was probably time he righted some wrongs of the past. "Listen, Batgirl, I want to apologize."

"For what?" she asked, pulling the binoculars away and staring at him.

He took a deep breath. "For being a jerk. I'm sorry."

"What brought this on?" Batgirl asked, her eyes suspicious. "You've been a jerk for months. Why apologize now?"

Robin lifted one kevlar-gloved hand, extending a finger as he listed his points. "Because you just snuck up on me. Because you disappeared the other night and left me talking to myself. Because you held off a dozen of Tut's goons. You're getting good at this -- you _are_ good at this. I'm done criticizing."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. We have more important things to do than backbite when Batman's around. This city needs all the help it can get and I'm glad you're here to help."

Batgirl's shoulders relaxed, but she frowned a bit.

"What?" Robin asked. "You look disappointed."

"I am a little," she admitted, looking out across the rooftops once more. "I just worked up the courage to tell you I didn't need your approval and now that I have it all I can say is...Thank you."

Robin grinned. "Partners?"

Batgirl looked down at his outstretched hand, her grin matching his. "Partners," she answered, clasping his hand firmly with her own.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Fourteen**  
"Things have been pretty quiet. If King Tut doesn't find what he's looking for soon, he's going to run out of museums."

Batgirl turned as Robin made his observation. They'd been on the rooftop for several hours in companionable silence as they both monitored the city. It was now well after midnight and, during that time, they'd taken turns handling minor disturbances to the evening's peace. Thanks to their efforts, four rowdy drunks, two robbers and one purse snatcher were enjoying an evening in holding cells at the Gotham PD.

"Do you and Batman have any idea what Tut's plan might be?" Batgirl asked, her gaze returning to the east side of the city.

"We've got a couple of theories, but Tut doesn't fit the usual profile of Gotham's criminals. He's too dangerous to be discounted with the petty thieves, but he doesn't seem to have the vendetta that drives so-called 'supervillains' like the Joker or Mr. Freeze."

Batgirl nodded, realizing the motion was pointless as Robin's attention was focused on "his" side of the city. "I find it hard to believe greed is his sole motivation. He's spent too much time teaching his followers about the 'old kingdom' in addition to making them dress like authentic Egyptians." She grimaced, "Right down to the olive oil."

"Tut _was_ a teacher before he went pharaoh. Maybe it's just in his nature to broaden the educational horizons of those around him." Robin grinned. "And maybe he _likes_ the oil."

"That's disturbing, Robin." Batgirl was quiet for a moment, a thought forming. "Before I'd gotten up close and personal with Tut's goons, I'd thought the oil was vegetable-based. When the Vizier tried to grab me, I realized it was olive oil, but it's not like any type I've ever seen. Much thicker and more potent than anything produced commercially."

"You have a lot of experience with olive oil?" Robin asked, his grin widening.

Batgirl ignored his comment and continued, "There's a chance that Tut is getting his oil from a special source, or maybe making it himself. I've still got a pair of gloves soaked through with it. Kevlar may stop bullets, but it does nothing for stains. If we could get into the Gotham PD lab, I could analyze a sample and maybe it would give us a clue to his whereabouts."

"That's not a bad idea," Robin admitted, "but we don't need the Gotham PD's equipment. We've got a full set up in the Batcave."

Batgirl looked at Robin expectantly.

"You want to see the Batcave, don't you?" he asked, his grin still wide.

"I'd be lying if I said 'no,' but won't Batman get upset? I seem to remember the secrecy of the Batcave being one of the 'Number One' rules."

"I'll clear it with him while you go grab the gloves." Robin shrugged. "He'll probably insist that you be blindfolded."

Batgirl didn't necessarily like that idea, but she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to see the Batcave. She'd always wondered what the Bat's sanctuary was like.

Batgirl smiled. "You get Dad's permission. I'll get the gloves."

- - -

"This place is incredible," Batgirl breathed, awe evident as she took in the sheer size of the Dark Knight's secret lair. She stepped out of the Batmobile, tossing the blindfold back onto the seat, and looked around the sanctum. "I can't believe it. It really _is_ a cave."

"We're nothing if not authentic," Robin answered, angling his head up toward a nest of bats hanging from the ceiling.

Batgirl, suitably impressed, whispered, "Wow."

Robin could appreciate her reaction. He'd experienced a similar sense when he first stumbled into the Batcave almost ten years before.

As Robin lead Batgirl toward the Batlab, he heard her whistle in appreciation at the bank of Cray supercomputers. "The University lab has one Cray computer. You have _five_."

"Thanks to those computers," Robin explained as he removed a portion of oil-contaminated glove and placed it in a jar of solution, "We'll be able to analyze this in a fraction of the time. Batman has a program that will catalog the individual components and cross-reference which factories in Gotham uses them."

Working in companionable silence, the two young crimefighters prepared several additional samples for the computer to analyze, combining pieces of Batgirl's glove with different chemical compounds.

"Now, we wait," Robin said after the last sample had been entered into the Batcomputer. "C'mon, I'll give you a tour of the rest of the cave."

"There's _more_?" Batgirl asked -- clearly surprised.

- - -

"What do you mean the computer didn't find anything?" Batgirl asked two hours later.

Robin, equally disappointed, continued keying through the Batcomputer's results. "There aren't any companies in Gotham City that manufacture the oil on your glove. In fact, most of the manufacturers that use olive oil of any form import it for their purposes."

"So we just wasted an entire night? We didn't find anything useful."

"I wouldn't say we didn't find _anything _useful."

Batgirl perked up at that, standing behind Robin's shoulder as she took in the information on the monitor. "The exact composition of the oil is produced in Greece: Oil of the Gods Beauty Essentials. Looks like some sort of age-defying beauty product."

"Expensive, too. They probably have a pretty select cliental." His hands moved across the keyboard. "I wish Batman was here. We could see if there've been any recent shipments to Gotham and track them."

"What do you need Batman for?"

"Because -- as good as I am -- he's the computer expert."

"It's just a little hacking, Robin."

"A little hacking?" he asked, incredulous. "Even if I made it through the first firewall -- which I might be able to do -- it looks like they've got a secondary protocol to notify international authorities even while more safeguards go into place."

"So you just don't trip the secondary protocol."

"Like I said, I'm good -- but I'm not that good."

"I am." Batgirl tapped him on the shoulder and told him to move so she could have the chair. Before she'd even settled completely into the seat, her fingers flew across the keys. "It's tight, but not that tight. I can squeeze right through _here_," she typed a series of commands, "and bypass _here_," again, her fingers danced across the keyboard -- almost too fast for Robin to follow -- as she lead them deeper and deeper into the Oil of the Gods' system. "And..._voila._..we're in."

"Impressive."

"I know," she stated, smiling widely. "We want to know who in Gotham's received a shipment in what, the past three months?"

"Better make it six. That's when MacElroy was released from Arkham. He probably ordered the oil even before his Tutlings made an appearance at all the finest spots in Gotham."

Batgirl accessed the inventory and shipping reports, scanning the information with incredible speed. "I've got two orders: one placed four months ago and another one month ago." She continued reading. "Both shipped to an address on the riverfront. Hold on."

Robin watched in fascinated amazement as she brought up a second screen and ran the shipping address. "It's one of the old pump stations for the river. Been abandoned for almost a decade since the city diverted to the new aquifer."

"Abandoned warehouse. Sounds like a hideout to me." Robin leaned forward, copying the information Batgirl had gathered and saving it. "As much as I'd love to check it out tonight, we've got less than two hours before sunrise and I need to get you back to the city."

Batgirl pushed the cuff of her glove away to reveal her watch. "Time flies when you're having fun, huh? I didn't realize how late it was."

"The 'Cave can have that affect on you." Robin explained, watching as Batgirl slipped as easily out of the Oil of the Gods' system as she had slipped in. "I'll pass what you found to Batman and we can check it tomo -- tonight."

"The information _we_ found, Robin. I doubt I could have done this on my own. In fact, I know I couldn't have."

"Thanks, Batgirl," Robin smiled, leading her out of the Batlab and toward the Batmobile.

"I wasn't complimenting you, Robin. I couldn't have done this without the Batcomputer."

---  
I'm sorry for the additional delay in getting this story updated, but I still have until September 22 to stay inside my self-imposed deadline of completing _Complications_ before the end of the summer. Thank you all for sticking with me. We're in the home stretch -- really -- and I hope you continue to enjoy the ride. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Fifteen**  
By the time Barbara returned to her dorm room, morning sunlight was already filtering through the window. Four hours later -- with two of those hours occupied by much needed sleep -- she found herself racing across campus for her study date with Dick.

_Study date_, she mused, the term taking on a whole new meaning for her. It was amazing the difference a week could make. Only seven days ago, she'd been annoyed that Dick had been late to meet her in the library. Now, he promised he would not only be on time but bring something "sweet for his sweet."

Aside from being one of the corniest things she'd ever heard -- though it pleased her tremendously -- Barbara fervently hoped the "sweet" was in the form of liquid caffeine and whipped cream. She and Robin may have made a potentially huge breakthrough last night -- but she was paying the price of the long hours in costume.

Jogging up the steps of the University library, Barbara noted that Dick's car wasn't out front yet. Before she had a chance to let that bother her, she realized that she'd made better time than she'd expected. They weren't supposed to meet until eleven-thirty and it was only twenty minutes after.

_Chasing bad guys has made me faster than I thought_. Making the most of the extra few minutes, Barbara grabbed two of the books she'd been using last week before heading to "their" table in the far corner of the third floor study lounge.

Stepping off the elevator and entering the lounge, Barbara stopped short at the sight of Dick lounging casually across several chairs as he sipped a Steamin' Steven's coffee and reviewed his notes.

Not looking up at her approach, he said, "You're late."

"I'm not late. You're incredibly early." She eyed him suspiciously and -- when he raised his head -- asked, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Dick Grayson?"

"I heard he was meeting a beautiful redhead so I tied him up, stuck him in the trunk of his car and assumed his identity." He smiled widely at her. "Coffee?"

Taking the proffered cup, Barbara shared his smile. "The other Dick never brought me coffee. I think I like you better."

His smile dissolved into a pout.

"I'm just kidding, Dick." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and set her books, coffee and bag down on the table. "I didn't see your car out front. Or did Alfred give you a ride?"

"I'll have you know that my car is legally parked in the student lot behind the building."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. My girlfriend doesn't like when I park in the staff lot."

"And you parked like a regular student just to make her happy?"

He leaned close, his face serious. "Barbara, I'd do anything to make you happy." To punctuate that statement, he pressed his lips to hers and lightly cupped her cheek in his hand.

When he pulled away, Barbara couldn't help the sappy look on her face.

"We should probably start studying unless we want to be stuck in the library all day." Dick took the books Barbara had carried over and opened them. "I've got some ideas for what we can do this afternoon."

- - -

Unbeknownst to Dick, his plans for the afternoon were about to be rudely changed by the nefarious plottings of a certain pharaoh and his loin-clothed minions.

Of course, Dick and Barbara had no way of knowing this. Sequestered as they were in the study lounge upstairs, the two didn't even realize that Tut's henchmen had entered the Library and were terrorizing the student librarian who'd made the mistake of greeting them.

"I told you I don't know anything about the exhibit materials," Gary -- according to his University name badge -- repeated as the Tutling lifted him single-handedly off the floor.

Looking on, the Vizier felt a small amount of sympathy for the poor kid. He'd probably taken the job at the reference desk because it was a quiet place where he could study and earn a bit of extra cash for pizza. He probably never suspected the life of a librarian could be so dangerous.

But, since it was only a small amount of sympathy he felt, the Vizier motioned for the Tutling to give Gary another shake. "It isn't often that a University library receives priceless museum artifacts on loan. I'm sure you must have at least heard about the items we're looking for."

"I dont' know anything, man -- ah!" Gary cried out as the Tutling tightened his grip on the the boy's shirt front. "I only work the weekend shifts. Since the exhibits aren't open when I'm around I don't really pay attention to what isn't there."

"Ah-ha," the Vizier stated triumphantly. "If the exhibits aren't here while you are, then where are they?"

"Probably downstairs in the vault," Gary choked out, his words jumble by another -- and probably unnecessary -- shake by the Tutling who held him. "I don't have a key. Nobody here does. Only the librarians do and they don't work Sundays."

"That won't be a problem for us, I assure you." The Vizier nodded to the Tutling to release Gary -- which the Tutling did with enthusiasm into a nearby bookshelf.

At the resounding crash of Gary's momentum knocking the first shelf into the four behind it -- in a satisfying domino affect -- the Vizier pierced the Tutling with a glare.

"This _is_a library. The pharaoh won't appreciate your disrupting the sanctuary of the intellectuals."

"Sorry, Bob -- I mean, my Vizier," the Tutling stammer. "I just thought it would be funny."

A small smile curved the Vizier's lips. "Yes, it was funny. We just won't tell King Tut about it, this time."

- - -

Upstairs, deep into their studying, both Barbara and Dick brought their heads up at the sound of the crash in the lobby.

"What was that?" Dick asked, pushing back his chair and going to investigate.  
Not surprising, he heard Barbara follow him as he peered over the balcony at the library entrance below.

Taking in the scene, Dick guessed the pile of shelves and books behind the reference desk would account for the noise. He further guessed the two men wearing nothing but oil and loin cloths standing over the startled student librarian amidst the wreckage were the culprits

_What are they up to?_ Dick wondered, his eyes narrowing at the Tut's henchmen. Of all the typical behaviors of evil bad guys, the pharaoh was doing everything completely wrong.

What were they doing at the Library?

In the middle of the day?

On a weekend?

Considering that even Batman had been unable to find a trace of the deranged professor and his goons the past several days, it was surprising that they would make such a bold move in broad daylight.

"Dick." He turned to Barbara, noting that her light complexion was a paler shade than usual. "We have to do something."

"I know, Babs. Just give me a minute to think."

Barbara gave him a look, probably wondering what he could possibly be thinking of. Of course, how could she know that he was going over the several different actions Bruce had drilled into him for just such a scenario. Of course, none of those plans had included his best friend -- his _girlfriend_ -- being with him.

Both he and Barbara winced at the sound of another crash -- this time from the lower level. So far, none of Tut's henchmen had seriously hurt anyone -- but that was because they'd usually only struck at night and knocked the occasional security guard unconscious. This move was completely unexpected and Dick couldn't take the risk that innocent civilians were in potential danger. He did have to do something, but it was going to be difficult with Barbara pressed against his side.

Or, at least she was.

"Barbara?" He turned, catching glimpse of red hair as Barbara disappeared through the stairwell door.

For a moment, Dick was torn. A large part of him wanted to go after Barbara, to make sure she didn't do anything to get herself hurt. Another part -- the part Bruce had trained for the last ten years -- warned him that there were innocent civilians and bad guys who demanded his attention.

As he raced back into the study lounge, grabbing his bag that -- thanks to Alfred -- carried a spare Robin costume -- Dick made his decision.

Barbara was the smartest girl he knew. He had to trust that and know she could take care of herself until help arrived. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Sixteen**  
As Barbara ran across campus toward the University Library for the second time that day, she had to hope that Dick was okay. In those moments when instinct had taken over and she'd left him standing at the balcony, she couldn't help feeling torn. She could only hope that he'd be fine until help arrived in the form of Batgirl.

Ducking behind a hedge, Barbara quickly discarded the running pants and sweatshirt she'd thrown over her kevlar costume and donned her mask. Barbara Gordon didn't have time to worry about her boyfriend -- Batgirl had civilians to protect and bad guys to knock down.

Crouching low, Batgirl made her way toward the rear exit she'd utilized in her escape from the library earlier. Normally, use of that door would have triggered an alarm throughout the building, but, conveniently for her, the Tutlings had already disarmed the system.

Entering the building, Batgirl fought the urge to run up to the third floor and verify that Dick was okay. She reminded herself that he was a grown man and perfectly capable of taking care of himself -- unlike the two Tutlings loitering in the lobby who obviously needed someone to take care of them.

"Do you boys know where I can find Charlotte Bronté?" Batgirl asked, announcing her presence to the less-than-vigilant goons.

Not giving them a chance to respond -- either with helpful information or a pithy threat -- Batgirl launched herself at the closer Tutling, dropping low at the last minute to kick his legs out from under him. As soon as he was down, she swung her leg back up and knocked him out with a kick to the back of the head.

Leaving one oily man to deal with.

Turning her full attention toward the remaining Loin Lad, Batgirl was just as surprised as the bad guy at the red and black blur that collided with his chest and pushed him into a nearby stack of magazines.

As Robin grabbed a pair of Bat-cuffs out of his utility belt and placed them on the unconscious Tutling, Batgirl commented, "I thought you only worked nights."

Handing her a pair of cuffs to use on her own oily goon, Robin offered her a grin. "I thought I'd take up weekends. Earn a little extra cash."

Batgirl smiled. It was good to know Robin was as funny in the daytime as he was at night.

"I think these two are the only ones on this level. Whatever they want must be in the vault. The rest of the Oil Brigade must all be down there with the Vizier."

"That's my guess." Batgirl agreed, suppressing a shudder at the mention of the Vizier. Fortunately, Robin didn't seem to notice. "I checked on the student librarian. He's a little bruised, but I think he'll be okay. I told him to get out and call the police."

"Good idea," Robin glanced over his shoulder toward the set of stairs that led down to the basement and then turned to Batgirl. "You think we should be subtle and sneak down there, or do you prefer the direct approach?"

- - -

Bob Spitzley watched as two of his Tutlings planted charges around the the vault entrance in preparation of blowing the several ton door off its hinges. Though he had a highly qualified bank robber in his ranks, Tut's vizier had neither the time nor the patience to wait for the man to crack the highly sophisticated locking mechanism that protected the contents inside the vault.

Despite being mildly concerned for the welfare of the treasures that awaited him -- the final artifacts King Tut required before revealing his master plan -- Bob was pretty sure that the items could survive a mild explosion after spending thousands of years buried in the desert.

With his attention focused on the men as they continued their work on the vault, Bob wasn't aware that anything was amiss until one of his own Tutlings went flying through the air toward him. Thankfully, with his year's of living off the mean streets honing his senses, the Vizier managed to duck at the last moment and avoided the flailing arms and legs of his guardsman.

Turning with a frown, he watched as Batgirl and Robin immobilized another pair of his Tutlings. It seemed the caped crusaders had already managed to take down half of his crew before he was alerted to their presence.

For a moment, he was drawn to the graceful movements of Batgirl, understanding Tut's interest in the female vigilante. The king had been quite angry with Bob for failing to deliver his chosen queen.

The Vizier focused on Robin, the one who had foiled his attempt to capture the king's queen. If he managed to take out Batman's protégé and capture the queen, in addition to delivering the treasures hidden within the library vault, the Vizier would be allowed back into Tut's good graces.

His focus on the Boy Wonder, the Vizier grabbed the gilded mace at his side -- a smooth, pear-shaped weapon for delivering crushing blows to an opponent's head -- and charged.

- - -

Batgirl's choice of using the direct approach with Tut's minions seemed to be working well for her and Robin. While the Boy Wonder announced his presence and distracted the Tutlings, Batgirl was able to lead the group of terrified civilians back up to the lobby level and to safety.

Once the students and professors had been ushered to safety, Batgirl rejoined her comrade in foiling the Vizier's plan -- whatever it was.

Dodging a blow from a particularly mean-looking Tutling, Batgirl was grateful for the innovation she and Robin had implemented on their boots and gloves. After analyzing the oil the bad guys were covered with, they'd been able to coat the kevlar with a neutralizing agent. Now, even though she'd already slapped and kicked several of the Crisco men, she was as sure-fisted and quick-footed as if her opponents weren't covered in lubricant.

She took a moment to look over at Robin, sharing a small smile with him as he tripped a Tutling who had slipped on a smear of oil from one of his own fallen comrades. Maybe next time, Tut would rethink the disadvantage his authentic Oil of the Gods beauty product caused his lackeys.

Of course, if Batgirl and Robin did their jobs, there wouldn't _be_ a next time for Tut's goons. With several of the bad guys already bound in a combination of Bat-cuffs and rope, the caped crusaders were well on their way to thwarting the evil scheme.

Aside from a few Tutlings of questionable fighting skill, capturing the Vizier was all that remained.

Working her way to the Vizier, Batgirl watched as the man ducked low to avoid being hit by a wayward bad guy Robin had launched toward a bookcase. Recovering quickly, Tut's second-in-command looked up at Batgirl -- and then turned his attention on Robin.

Batgirl saw the man reach for a club-looking thing at his side as he ran toward the Boy Wonder. Using a similar move to the one she had used on the Tutlings in the lobby, Batgirl dove at the Vizier's legs hoping to knock the man to the ground.

Unfortunately, he sensed what she was about to do and jumped at the last moment. Batgirl continued her flight, tucking herself into a ball as she rolled past her target.

Batgirl came to a stop beneath a table and she turned back toward her partner. "Robin!" she cried, drawing his attention.

Just in time, Robin shifted to avoid the golden mace as it swung though the space his head had occupied a second before.

Batgirl grabbed for her Batarang with the intention of helping Robin -- only to have her world erupt in a bright flash as the explosives charges blew the door off the the vault and sent her into a black void. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Seventeen  
**There was always something unpleasant about being knocked unconscious. That unpleasantness usually doubled when it was time to regain consciousness.

Batgirl was unable to halt the groan that escaped her lips as she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. Of course, considering that she quickly realized she was trapped inside a large box of some sort, her surroundings weren't much to take in.

Using her arms, she surmised that she was in a space about the size of a coffin -- and fought a moment of panic at the thought that she'd been buried alive.

_Calm down, Barbara,_ she chastised. _If I was buried, I wouldn't be hearing voices._

And, as she strained her ears, she could make out two distinct voices. Unfortunately, neither voice was one she wanted to hear outside her small prison.

The voice she recognized as belonging to the Vizier, seemed to be reporting to the success of their outing to the museum to someone. King Tut, perhaps?

In answer to her own question, she heard the Vizier say, "You will be most pleased, my King, with the gift I have brought you."

"And what gift could you have brought that would outshine the treasures I see before me?" King Tut -- or the man who thought he was the ancient pharaoh -- asked. "You have brought me the remaining pieces of my kingdom."

"Yes," the Vizier agreed, "but what kingdom would be complete without a queen to rule at your side?"

With theatrical flare, the Vizier removed the cover from the sarcophagus in which Batgirl had been transported.

As light flooded her prison, Batgirl she blinked her eyes rapidly to compensate. When her vision cleared, Batgirl looked up at the Vizier and -- and then to his companion.

The ringing in her ears from the explosion at the library faded as she regarded the man before her. Though she'd read the police reports and Batman's own file on William MacElroy -- the man who had become King Tut -- she hadn't really known what the expect when she finally saw him in person.

And, as bad guys went, he was not at all what she would have expected.

The man was _hot_. Like George Clooney hot.

If he wasn't a criminal mastermind currently holding her prisoner, Barbara was pretty sure she would have enjoyed hours of lecture just looking at Professor MacElroy has he explained the mysteries of ancient Egypt.

However, Batgirl didn't have the luxury of being a starry-eyed student in anthropology and MacElroy was certainly not a professor anymore. He was a villain with an evil plan -- they always did -- and it was her job to take him down.

As soon as she figured out how.

- - -

For as accomplished as Robin had become under Batman's tutelage, there was one aspect to being a crimefighter the Boy Wonder still struggled with.

His feelings.

Unlike the Dark Knight, who seemed to have no feelings at times, Robin wasn't able to turn off his emotions with the flip of an internal switch.

Which was why, only minutes after waking in the Batcave's triage area, he was on the verge of becoming a nervous wreck.

Batgirl was missing.

So was Barbara.

Granted, he had no way of knowing for sure if Barbara was truly _missing_, he couldn't help the weight he felt in the pit of his stomach as he listened to her cheerful voicemail greeting.

With a sigh, Robin put an end to the call and handed the phone to a waiting Alfred. Though the butler remained quiet, the Boy Wonder knew Alfred was just as worried as he was. Alfred knew, just as he did, that Barbara would make a nice bargaining chip if Tut's goons recognized her as the police commissioner's daughter.

And if they had her...it was his fault. He'd left her alone in the library, when his first instinct should have been to protect her. What kind of boyfriend would leave his girl like that?

Of course, Barbara had been the one to run off and leave him, but Robin -- er, Dick -- should have followed. Now there was no telling what she was suffering at the hands of Tut and his oily henchmen.

"I'm sure Barbara is fine, Dick," Batman said, his voice softened in more of a Bruce-tone despite the presence of the mask.

Robin nodded, though he wasn't completely reassured. "The sooner we find Tut and rescue Batgirl, the sooner I'll be sure of that."

"I know," Batman said, his speech more resembling The Voice -- the one that made even hardened bad guys quake. He turned his attention to the Batcomputer. "I am determining where they took her."

"She should be pretty easy to track, right? Batgirl had her belt on," Robin said, referring to the homing device Batman implanted in each of their utility belts.

"The signal is sporadic, at best. It was likely damaged in the explosion. The best I can lock down is that she was in the vicinity of the riverfront."

Robin refrained from throwing something from his own belt in frustration. "What good are tracking devices if they can't survive an explosion or water or..."

"Robin?" Batman asked as his protégé became lost in thought.

"You said the riverfont, right?" Robin moved to the Batcomputer's secondary console and began accessing files. "When Batgirl and I were researching the oil Tut uses, we found that the shipments were being sent to the riverfront." Tapping the keys with efficiency, he and Batman watched as a map of the waterfront appeared on the main screen. "Batgirl saved the address."

- - -

From her "throne," Batgirl had an unobstructed view of the Gotham River -- several hundred feet below the river, actually.

Even though she'd been the one to recognize the shipping address Oil of the Gods was shipping their expensive olive product to, Batgirl had a difficult time believing someone with such a grandiose demeanor as Tut would have settled for living beneath sea level in an abandoned pump station.

Of course, she could tell that Tut and his minions had spared no effort to make the evil hangout a home -- or palace, as the case happened to be. She recognized several of the items that had been stolen from all over the city. Tapestries, statues, furniture -- even the pieces from the Gotham Music Institute. Everything from the sarcophagus she'd arrived in to the crown on Tut's head had belonged to the late Tutankhamen -- and together the items were worth a sizable fortune.

Secured to the ornate chair beside Tut's throne with her own Bat-cuffs, Batgirl watched as the king addressed his minions.

"Today will be a glorious day, my faithful servants," Tut said, his arms stretched wide to encompass those gathered. "Today we will lead this city into a new era. Just as the great Nile cleansed and nurtured the great cities of Egypt, so will the Gotham River remove the impurities of this city and provide a pure canvas to begin the New Kingdom."

_Remove impurities?_ Batgirl didn't like the sound of that. In fact, it sounded like he was planning to...

"That's your plan? You're going to flood the city?" she asked, ignoring the outraged stares of the faithful followers.

Tut smiled warmly at her. "I know what you're thinking, my dear, and, yes, the plan is beautiful in its simplicity." He turned his attention back to the assembled Crisco boys. "As we speak, the barbaric machinery of this facility will begin drawing water from the river. Within the hour, we will divert that water toward downtown Gotham City."

"What!" Batgirl asked, standing in her shock -- bringing the chair with her as she stood. "You can't be serious. You're going to kill thousands of people!"

"It is a price we must pay, my Queen." Tut had the decency to look saddened by that fact. "The fit will survive and join us in our New Kingdom. How else can I bring purity to this city? How else can I usher in the order and glory of the Old Kingdom?"

Batgirl was too outraged to even speak -- her thoughts going to her dad and Dick. She had no way of knowing if Dick had made it out of the library before the explosion went off in the basement. He could still be in the heart of downtown -- just like her father would be at the police station."

"You can't do this!" she cried, the weight of the chair and her own horror pulling her back into sitting beside Tut's throne.

"King Tut," the Vizier said, bowing reverently as he approached the pharaoh and his queen. "Everything is ready for your command."

"Excellent, Vizier. You're loyalty will be rewarded in this life and in the afterlife."

With a satisfied look, the Vizier looked once at Batgirl before returning to his place at the pump control console.

As though her earlier outburst had not occurred, Tut focused his attention on Batgirl and sat on his throne. The deranged man smiled warmly at her. "Now, my queen, we will watch the filth of this city wash away and, together, you and I will build a new Gotham -- a better Gotham."  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

Batman: Complications

**Complications  
a _Batman: The Animated Series_-based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**

**Author's note: **This is based on the characters as they appeared on Batman: The Animated Series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and, as such, I am not making any money. Everything belongs to someone else (who I'd list, but I can't keep all the DC-ownership straight).

**Chapter Eighteen  
**

"The water level's dropping," Batman observed as he piloted the Batboat toward the old city pumping station -- and King Tut's lair.

"You think it has something to do with Tut?" Robin asked, studying the shoreline that was already several feet farther from the water than it should have been.

"We can only assume he chose the pumping station for a reason. A personality like MacElroy's -- or the personality he's currently hosting -- wouldn't choose such a place for his hideout unless it suited his means."

"But what could he want with all that water? He thinks he's King Tut and Egypt was a desert. Wouldn't he rather get a bunch of sand to feel at home?"

"Egypt wasn't always a desert," Batman said, his voice grim.

"What do you mean?"

"The cities of Egypt were built along the Nile for its fertile soil," the Dark Knight explained. "Due to regular flooding of the river."

Robin frowned. "It's not like he needs to worry about agriculture now..."

"The flooding was also seen as an annual cleansing of the cities…and the people."

Robin was quiet a moment, the possiblities racing through his mind. "You don't think...he couldn't..."

Batman slowed the boat as they entered an old sewer tunnel. "MacElroy thinks he _is_ King Tut and a pharaoh of Egypt would do whatever he thought best for his kingdom. To his mind, the city is in need of purifying. As long as the professor thinks he's Tut, he's going to act like he thinks the king should."

_All those people_, Robin thought, a sick feeling in his gut. For not being a murdering psychopath like the Joker or Two-Face, King Tut was setting himself up to wipe out a large portion of the city. Very literally.

As the boat slowed and the canopy above him opened, Robin jumped onto a nearby ledge. With grim determination on his face, he watched Batman secure the Batboat. "I guess it's up to us to change his mind."

- - -

Being the queen of a deranged madman was not all it was cracked up to be.

Batgirl grimaced. _No pun intended_,she thought.

Even surrounded by several dozen oily and disillusioned bad guys and one deranged academic, Batgirl was amazed that she still had a sense of humor about her situation.

Robin would be proud.

Of course, if Robin and Batman didn't figure out where she was soon so they could stop Tut's diabolical scheme, he wouldn't have a chance to see how her comedic timing had improved under his tutelage.

She could only assume that, since she hadn't seen her caped comrade in Tut's compound and the Vizier wasn't gloating over defeating the Boy Wonder, that her fine-feathered friend had made it out of the museum explosion. And, since it was his job to back her up, she could only hope that he and Batman were already on their way to rescue her.

Not that she needed rescuing. As soon as she figured a way out of her Bat-cuffs, took out thirty-some Tutlings, beat the Vizier and subdued Tut, she was going to reverse the pumps, put the river back to rights and be home in time for Dick to take her to dinner.

Of course, her Bat-cuffs were an obstacle not to be easily overcome. They were designed by Batman and, as such, a lot more difficult to get out of short of an explosive charge or the key. Unfortunately for her, the only charge strong enough to destroy the cuffs would also take her hands with it and the Vizier currently possessed her key.

If she asked Tut nicely, maybe he'd order his underling to set her free. What king wouldn't do everything in his power to make his bride happy? Maybe if she turned on the charm; allowed Tut to believe she was beginning to appreciate her new position…

A voice startled Batgirl from her plotting.

"I've heard of being chained to your work, but I think handcuffing the queen to her throne is a bit much."

"Robin?" she whispered quietly at her partner, careful not to make any sudden moves or loud noise to draw the attention of the gaggle of Tutlings milling in the audience chamber.

"Who else would it be?" he asked as he produced his own Bat-key from his utiliity belt. As he unlocked the menacle with a satisfying click, the pressure on Batgirl's wrists immediately disappeared.

"Thanks, Robin." Batgirl rubbed where the cuffs had pressed into her gloves. "What took you so long?"

"Well, you know," Robin said, leading Batgirl off the dias and into the shadows away from the Loin Brigade. "Batman had to draw up this big elaborate plan to save you and the city from certain destruction." He sighed dramatically. "It took him forever."

"Where is Batman?" she asked, a little surprised that Robin would be doing the resucing on his own. Not that the Boy Wonder wasn't capable, but this particular scheme was a bit much for even the two of them.

Robin pushed the cuff of his glove aside to study his watch for effect. "He should be making his dramatic entrance right about..."

There was a loud crash in one of the storage rooms -- the same one Batgirl had been stored in not long ago.

"Right about now." Robin smiled. "If her highness has the time, we could use her help saving the day."

- - -

Having just received counsel from his Vizier on the finer points of royal courtship, Tut was disturbed to find that his queen was not where he had left her upon his return to the dias.

He was even more disturbed to find his loyal Tutlings engaged in battle with masked vigilantes -- one of them being his newly acquired bride.

"What is the meaning of this?" the pharoah demanded.

"It's Batman!" one of the Tutlings cried, his unnecceassary announcement followed by a loud groan as a Batarang collided with the back of his head.

"Batman?" Tut asked, ignoring the crumpled form of the fallen Tutling as he focused his attention on the Dark Knight. "He has no right to interfere in the affairs of my kingdom."

"When the affairs of your kingdom involve drowning several thousand people…" Batgirl said, apearing behind the pharaoh, "Batman has every right to interfere."

"My queen," Tut said, addressing her with soft tones even as she kicked out at one of his underlings and sent him flying. "You should not be taxing yourself this way. You have more important matters to tend to."

Batgirl could not prevent the dramatic roll of her eyes. "I have no intention of being a trohpy wife, You Highness. Let alone yours."

"But I offer you the splendor of Egypt. The wealth of the gods." Tut took a step toward her, a menacing glint in his eye that nearly had Batgirl taking a step back. Her courage was bolstered by the appearance of Robin at her side.

"The lady said she wasn't interested," Batman's protegé said. "Even kings should realize that 'no' means 'no.'"

Tut drew himself to his full height and reached for the weapon at his side. "Who are you to challenge me? You are nothing. I am a king. With power bestowed upon me by the Gods themselves."

"No. You're a confused man in need of medical attention," Batman said, his grave voice drawing Tut's attention from the young crime fighters.

"I have no need of a physician," the pharaoh said, his weapon focused on the Dark Knight now instead of the younger caped crusaders. "You, however, will."


End file.
